msn vampire academy
by Ripplewhisker
Summary: the people from vampire academy get msn disclaimer all charectors belong to richelle mead
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Academy MSN

Little-Dhampir: rose

Dhampir-lover: Adrian

I3christian: Lissa

Pyromaniac: Christian

I_m_a_vampire: mia

I-don't-know-a-name: Eddie

_Everyone is online._

Little-Dhampir: hi all!

I3christian: hi rose

Dhampir-lover: hi sweetie!XD

I3christian: awwww how cute he called you sweetie

Pyromaniac: *throws up*

Dhampir-lover: shut it Ozera

Pyromaniac: how can I its MSN?

I_m_a_vampire: you can stop typing

I-don't-know-a-name: im gonna go now

_I-don't-know-a-name is offline._

I3christian: hey Christian meet you at the church in 5 mins

Pyromaniac: ok c u there

_I3christian and Pyromaniac is offline_

Dhampir-lover: that's disgusting

Little-Dhampir: tell me about it and I have 2 experience it through the bond

_I_m_a_vampire is offline_

Dhampir-lover: we're alone now so do u wanna come ova?

Little-Dhampir: nah if got practice bye luv u

Dhampir-lover: luv u 2

_Dhampir-lover and Little-Dhampir are offline_


	2. party

Little-Dhampir: Rose

Dhampir-lover: Adrian

I3christian: Lissa

Pyromaniac: Christian

I_m_a_vampire: Mia

I-don't-know-a-name: Eddie

_Little-Dhampir and I3christian are online_

I3christian: hey rose guess what!

Little-Dhampir: what?

I3christian: the third llamas wearing hats came out XD

Little-Dhampir: Ummm Liss that came out ages ago

I3christian: and u didn't tell me?

Little-Dhampir: well u were with Christian so I sent lots of txts and I couldn't call u

_Dhampir-lover and Pyromaniac are online_

Dhampir-lover: im having a party 2nite so do u guys wanna come?

I3christian: idk

Little-Dhampir: sure

Pyromaniac: yeah wateva

_I_m_a_vampire and I-don't-know-a-name_

Little-Dhampir: so do u guys wanna go 2 Adrian's party?

I-don't-know-a-name: yeah ok

I_m_a_vampire: fine

I3christian: ok I'll come so when is it?

Dhampir-lover: now c u guys there

_Everyone is offline_


	3. name switch

Little-Dhampir: Rose

Dhampir-lover: Adrian

I3christian: Lissa

Pyromaniac: Christian

I_m_a_vampire: Mia

I-don't-know-a-name: Eddie

_Little-Dhampir and Dhampir-lover is online._

Little-Dhampir: hey Adrian I have an idea!

Dhampir-lover: what is it?

Little-Dhampir: we switch names then I stay offline and u go online then Lissa comes online then u switch names with her then she goes offline as me and u stay online as her and switch with Christian. Then I and Liss come online. Ok?

Dhampir-lover: yeah theres just 1 small prob

Little-Dhampir: what is it?

Dhampir-lover: how do I know when lissas gonna come on?

Little-Dhampir: I'll txt u. Ok now switch.

_Little-Dhampir and Dhampir-lover is offline._

_Little-Dhampir and I3christian is online._

Little-Dhampir: hey Liss I have an idea

I3christian: if it hurts Christian then im not involved

Little-Dhampir: no how bout we switch names. Then I go back on and you stay off then I switch names with Christian.

I 3christian: ok let's switch now.

_I3christian and little-Dhampir is offline_

_I3christian and pyromaniac is online_

I3christian: hey sweetie

Pyromaniac: hi hon

I3christian: how bout we switch names?

Pyromaniac: ok

_I3christian and pyromaniac are offline._

_Everyone except I_m_a_vampire and I-don't-know-a-name is online _

Dhampir-lover: hi rose

Little-Dhampir: hey Adrian

I3christian: hey Lissa!

Little-Dhampir: hey Christian

I3christian: no mean Lissa not u rose

Little-Dhampir: but I am Lissa

Pyromaniac: crash and burn rose

Dhampir-lover: omg u guys ur the worst at pretending

Little-Dhampir: so whose who im Lissa

Dhampir-lover: im rose

Pyromaniac: im Adrian

I3christian: im Christian

Little-Dhampir: so whose idea was this?

Dhampir-lover: me

Pyromaniac: im gonna go rose you can join me if u want

Dhampir-lover: in ur dreams

Pyromaniac: ok meet u there

_Pyromaniac is offline_

Dhampir-lover: I gotta go keep myself up

_Dhampir-lover is offline_

Little-Dhampir: meet u in the church attic?

I3christian: sure I'll c u there XD

_I3christian and little-Dhampir are offline_


	4. normal

Little-Dhampir: Rose

Dhampir-lover: Adrian

I3christian: Lissa

Pyromaniac: Christian

I_m_a_vampire: Mia

I-don't-know-a-name: Eddie

_Everyone is online_

Little-Dhampir: hello my name is rose what's yours?

Dhampir-lover: um Rose r u ok?

I3christian: this is wat happens wen she stays up all nite she goes physco then she turns "normal"

Little-Dhampir: wonderful weather we're having isn't it?

Pyromaniac: dude wat have u done?

Dhampir-lover: wat have I done?

I3christian: yes wat have u done if rose wasn't so scared that u were going 2 rape her in her dreams then mayb she will b the rose she always is

Dhampir-lover: rose time 2 get off msn ok?

Little-Dhampir: whatever you say kind sir.

Pyromaniac: wow she really is messed up I always knew she was

I3christian: wat do u mean?

Pyromaniac: even wen she normal she's weird

Little-Dhampir: I will be going now don't do anything destructive

_Little-Dhampir is offline_

I3christian: Adrian u should look after her make sure she gets some sleep

Dhampir-lover: ok im out

_Dhampir-lover is offline _

I3christian: so wat do we do now?

Pyromaniac: let's go 2 my room

_Pyromaniac and I3christian are offline._


End file.
